Timeline
A timeline of the Fast and the Furious series. Confirmed by Sung Kang.http://www.aceshowbiz.com/news/view/00063232.html The Fast and the Furious In 2004, The truck departs the yard and one of the dock workers makes a phone call to an anonymous party on the other end, informing them on how to identify the truck. After dark the truck is traveling down a highway when three identical black Honda Civic's approach it rapidly from behind. As they near the truck they take up an aggressive formation, one in front, one on the side and the third taking up the rear. The leading Civic's moonroof opens and a hijacker with a motocross helmet emerges with a modified crossbow rigged with a grappling wire. He fires through the right side of the trucks windshield and removes the pane of glass, then fires a second shot through the passenger seat, securing himself to the truck. He then leaps from the Civic to the semi and enters the cab where he fires a tranquilizer dart into the drivers arm, subduing him and commandeering the truck. The next day, Brian O'Connor is in the parking lot of Dodger Stadium with his Mitsubishi Eclipse performing a test run. He manages to run a test quarter-mile in which he reaches a maximum speed of 140 mph and subsequently nearly loses control of his vehicle. Frustrated, he departs the stadium. Following his trial run, he arrives at a small grocery store/mechanic shop in his work vehicle, a Ford F-150 Lightning, and takes a seat at the counter inside ordering a tunafish sandwich. While his food is being prepared, he takes notice of Dominic Toretto in the back. As Brian eats his lunch, a team of import street racing vehicles arrive at the shop, all friends of Dominic and Mia's—the shop's proprietors. Vince is aggravated that Brian is still coming around the store and instigates a fight with Brian, which Dominic is forced to break up. Dominic warns Brian not to come around the store again and scolds Vince for starting the fight. Brian returns to his job at a local performance parts store called "The Racers Edge", where he also rents a room in the back. He tells the store's owner that he needs a Nitrous system for his Eclipse and that he'll need it installed by that night. After dark, a group of street racers begins to form in a back alley with Brian eventually arriving. One of the legends, Hector, takes notice of Brians car and approaches him, followed by Edwin who also noticed Brians car. As the three converse, Dominic and his team arrive and the festivities set to begin. Dominic organizes a single race for the evening with $2,000 buy-in to participate. Brian expresses that he does not have the cash to buy into the race but that he'll offer the pink slip to his Eclipse. After Dominic's best mechanic, Jesse, inspects Brian's car the other participants agree to Brian taking part in the race and the alley empties as everyone leaves for the strip. Everyone arrives at a four lane road where Dominic, Brian, Edwin and a fourth racer line up side-by-side for a quarter mile winner-take-all event. Leon, one of Dominic's entourage, monitors the police scanner for any signs that their illegal activity has drawn the LAPD's attention. With the coast clear, Hector initiates the race. Brian begins with a rough start but eventually catches up with the pack. Approximately halfway through the race he engages his nitrous system and passes everyone except Dominic then near the end of the race he engages the nitrous again.After engaging the nitrous the floor broad falls out and cause him to pass Dominic Seeing Brian's Eclipse surpass him, Dominic engages his own nitrous system on his Mazda RX-7 and soundly beats Brian across the as the race is completed and the victor is acknowledged, Leon intercepts a dispatch for the LAPD to go after the street racers. Leon informs Hector and the group disperses. Dominic, his team and Brian manage to get away in time with Dominic stashing his RX-7 in a nearby parking garage and attempting to escape the rest of the way on foot. However, an LAPD patrol unit recognizes Dominic and commands him to stop. Dominic runs down an alley with the officer closing in, Brian intercepts Dominic and orders him to get into his car after which he outruns the officer and whisks Dominic away to safety. However, due to finish-line as Brian's Eclipse suffers extensive damage to his intake manifold due to too large of a nitrous shot. Just all the commotion, the two inadvertently end up in Little Saigon which is Johnny Tran's territory. Brian and Dominic aren't there long when they're surrounded by a gang on street bikes, and escorted to an abandoned parking lot. After they arrive Brian and Dominic are confronted by Tran and his cousin Lance, with Tran inquiring why Dominic had disregarded their truce to stay off each other's turf. Dominic attributed the mishap to Brian, his "new mechanic", getting lost. After Tran and Lance admire Brian's car, their gang departs—with Tran and Lance immediately returning and opening fire with submachine guns, igniting the nitrous gas and exploding the vehicle. Brian and Domninic subsequently depart on foot. The two share a cab back to Dominic's house where Brian says farewell to Dominic, but as Dominic is about to step inside his house where an after party is going on, he invites Brian to join them. Brian isn't well received by Dominic's team, with Vince asking Dominic why he brought the "buster" to the party, and Dominic replying that it was the "buster" that kept him out of handcuffs. Dominic leaves up stairs with his girlfriend Letty, and tensions mount when Brian is left alone with Vince, Leon and Jesse. However, Mia interrupts and pulls Brian away from the trio to join her for a drink in the kitchen. She points out to Brian that her brother, Dominic, likes him and that it's unusual. The following day, Brian is pulled over by an unmarked squad car and arrested. The car arrives at a residence where Brian is then removed from the car and his handcuffs are removed, revealing that his arrest was a ruse incase he was being watched, thus revealing that Brian is in fact an undercover police officer. The house he was brought to is, according to Sergeant Tanner, a former home of Elizabeth Taylor bought for her by Eddie Fisher in the 1950s, and has now been repurposed for a base of operations by an LAPD/FBI task force. Brian is brought into deliver intelligence he had gathered to Tanner and Special Agent Bilkins of the FBI. He expresses that he doesn't have anything yet but that he needs more time, which Bilkin's informs him that they're in short supply of. The next day, Brian returns to Dominic's shop with a tow truck dropping off a totaled Toyota Supra. Dominic and his team laugh at the car, failing to recognize it's potential until Brian points it out. Brian, Dominic and his team set to work restoring the vehicle and preparing it for Race Wars, a large-scale legal street racing event where Dominic expects Brian to repay the debt from the original race. In the meantime, Brian and Mia form a closer bond until it culminates in Mia asking Brian out (partially to upset Vince and partially out of her own interest). Prior to the date, Dominic takes Brian aside and drives him to his house where he reveals in the garage a pristine 1970 Dodge Charger. Dominic educates Brian on the cars back story, saying that his dad used to race and that it was a source of father-son bonding for them. However one day a driver named Kenny Linder had clipped his fathers bumper during a race and caused his dad to crash into a wall at 120 mph, which caused the fuel tanks to rupture and his father to burn to death. Dominic says the next time he saw Linder he had a 3/4" torque wrench in his hand and he hit him once, he continued to hit him—though he didn't mean to—until he couldn't lift his arms when he was done. Dominic was subsequently banned for life from the race tracks and Linder could never drive again. That night, Brian and Mia go out on their date and discuss themselves, Dominic and the team, then they take a late night drive to the beach, followed by returning to where Brian was staying in the back room of his work. As the two are sleeping together Brian's cell phone rings, Sgt. Tanner was covertly contacting Brian to inform him that the truck hijackers had struck again and that Bilkins had made a decision to move on Johnny Tran and his crew as the best possible suspects in the investigation. Brian gives his consent and hangs up. The next day, the LAPD and FBI simultaneously serve arrest warrants on Johnny Tran, Lance and the rest of his crew for the hijacking of the semi trucks. However, after the dust settled, it was proved that Tran and his crew were not the perpetrators of the crime, as all of the paraphernalia they had was purchased legally. This result led to the conclusion by Bilkins, Tanner and Brian that the perpetrator is in fact Dominic and his crew. Following the bust on Tran, Brian and Dominic are set to test the newly completed Supra. They take it down the Pacific Coast Highway where they race it against a Ferrari F355, the Supra soundly beating it. Immediately after the race Brian pulls into the parking lot of a crab shack on the beach where he and Dominic eat lunch and discuss business. Brian, with time against him now, becomes more aggressive towards Dominic, inquiring as to how Dominic makes all of his money—because he surely doesn't earn it all from selling groceries and doing tune-ups. Dominic glances at Brian and then hands him a slip of paper with directions on it to Race Wars, informing him that they'll talk afterwards. At Race Wars, Brian arrives with the team already there. After being there only a short time, he finds Jesse about to race Johnny Tran for pink slips, despite Jesse's Volkswagen Jetta being severely outmatched by Johnny's Honda S2000. Jesse engages Tran anyway, with Jesse's amateur status becoming evident when he engages his nitrous system prematurely. Thinking he has the lead he let his guard down, when Johnny engages his nitrous and viciously pulls past Jesse for the win. In a state of panic, Jesse promptly departs from Race Wars. Johnny drives up to where Dominic and his team are hanging out, and provokes Dominic by demanding that Dominic fetch his car from Jesse. Dominic denies the provocation initially, until Johnny informs Dominic about the police raid and then accuses him of being the snitch that caused it. Dominic whirls around and punches Johnny in the jaw, knocking him down, then climbs on top of him and repeatedly beats Johnny until he's pulled off by two Race Wars security officers. Later, that night, Brian goes looking for Mia and peeks through the window in her trailer to see her arguing outside with Dominic. Following the argument, Dominic and the team depart and Mia returns upset. Brian aggressively inquires why she's upset and where the team is going until he reveals to her that he's a cop and that Dominic and the team could be in trouble, hoping to convince her to help. Brian and Mia leave Race Wars in his Supra in pursuit of the team. Brian calls a police operator identifying himself as an officer and asks for assistance tracing Dominic's cell phone in hopes of intercepting them before they hijack another truck. The team arrives to a remote site outside of Thermal, California, where the Honda Civic's were being stashed and prepares them for the job. They depart the site and head down a small two-lane highway after a semi truck. The team takes up the same formation as in the beginning of the film, only this time after Vince leaps onto the truck he's met with multiple shotgun blasts in his direction. The team tries to improvise a rescue but to no avail and after multiple attempts, Vince winds up tangled in his own grappling wire on the side of the truck pinned against an exhaust pipe. The truck driver manages to disable both Letty and Dominic's cars, with seemingly no hope for Vince, Brian arrives on the scene with Mia and they perform a daring rescue as the truck driver reloaded his shotgun—Brian narrowly missing being shot in the head. After Leon retrieved Letty and then Dominic, the three catch up with Brian and Mia who have taken Vince out of the car and out into the field as they try to dress his wounds. Forced with an unappealing ultimatum, Brian blows his cover open in Dominic's presence by radioing for a medivac to save Vince's life. Dominic is enraged at Brian's deception, but before he can respond, he returns to the car with Mia and the four depart back to the city. Brian returns soon after to confront Dominic, just as Dominic's leaving to track down Jesse. As the Brian and Dominic are arguing, Jesse returns to Dominic's house, apologizing profusely for his mistakes. As Jesse explains the situation, Brian and Dominic both hear dirt bikes approaching in the distance and then see Johnny Tran and Lance rapidly approaching with suppressed submachine guns. They open fire in a drive-by-shooting on Dominic's house, narrowly missing Dominic but killing Jesse. Brian fires off a couple of rounds on the two bikers, then jumps in the Supra and races after them. In a fit of rage, Dominic gets into the Dodge Charger and pursues Tran and Lance as well. Brian stays close behind Tran and Lance, until Lance maneuvers himself behind Brian hoping for a killshot. Just in time, Dominic emerges in the Charger, swinging the rear-right quarter panel around causing Lance to collide and launch off a steep incline on the side of the road, his impact effectively killing him. Brian stays in hot pursuit of Tran until they reach and overpass where Brian swings his car around and opens fire on Tran, striking him once in the hip, causing him to tip over and collide into a curb, killing him. As Brian checks Trans body, he sees Dominic waiting for him at the top of the hill. Brian yells someone to call 911 and rushes to his car and chases after Dominic where he finds him at a stop light. As Brian pulls up Dominic tells Brian that he used to race at the spot in high school, and that the railroad crossing ahead of them marks a quarter mile from where they are at the stoplight. When the light turned green, Dominic launched off the line, causing the Charger to wheelie for several feet before setting down on the ground. Brian barely managed to keep up with the Charger's raw power, however after engaging his nitrous he closed the gap between them. The railroad crossing guards descended as a train was on approach, yet the two continues their race—now racing against a train. Brian engaged a second shot of nitrous to keep up with the Charger and hopefully beat the train. The race edged closer until the two launched across the railroad tracks, narrowly missing the train. With the race seemingly over, the two breathed a sigh of relief. Dominic looked ahead only to see a semi truck starting to pull out from a side street, causing his Charger to launch off of the front end and barrel roll over Brian's Supra, crashing on the street in front of Brian and flipping multiple times before coming to a rest. Brian slammed the brakes and ran to Dominic's side, with Dominic informing Brian that "that's not what he had in mind" for a race. Fortunately the Charger's roll cage had spared him worse injury. Dominic crawled out of the Chargers wreckage, with sirens approaching the scene of their crash Brian looked at Dominic with a sense of understanding and offered up the keys to the Supra acknowledging that he owed Dominic a ten-second-car from the first race. Dominic nodded and took the Supra keys, departing before the police could reach them, Brian turned to face the oncoming LAPD. 2 Fast 2 Furious The next year, Brian O'Connor, the disgraced cop, is on the run because he let Dominic Toretto escape. He comes to Miami to start a new life. Here he makes new friends Tej Parker an ex-street racer and well-known car tuner Jimmy as well as Suki - also a street racer. O'Connor is now known by his street name "The Bullet", and competes with fellow street racers in high stakes races to win money utilizing the skills he learned as a member of Toretto's now disbanded team. One night after winning a race, he is caught by US Customs agents after his car is disabled by the fictional harpoon-like ESD (Electronic Disruption Device) that is deployed by US Customs Agent Markham. He is arrested and his former boss FBI Agent Bilkins makes a deal with him saying that if he accepts to take part in a mission, his criminal record will be wiped clean. Custom Honda S2000 at the Petersen Automotive Museum with a Veilside bodykit O'Connor and Bilkins then travel to Barstow, California where O'Connor proposes the deal to his childhood friend and ex-con Roman Pearce. Together their mission involves working undercover as street racers for a South American (Argentine) drug lord - Carter Verone, with help from Monica Fuentes an undercover U.S. Customs agent who becomes Carter's love interest. They win a highly charged "audition" race and strike a deal with Verone, who stated, "Drive the package to the Keys and I'll personally hand over 100Gs($100,000) at the finish line". Roman Pearce requests that the prize be $100,000 for both himself and O'Connor. This leads to several scuffs and car sequences throughout the movie, along with some spectacular car races. During the course of the movie O'Connor and Pearce begin to realize the major trouble they are in and ask Tej to arrange a race for "pink slips" with two of the racers from the audition race; O'Connor and Pearce win Korpi's 1969 Yenko Camaro and Darden's 1970 Challenger R/T. Later on that night O'Connor and Pearce arrive at Verone's nightclub so Verone can "persuade" a police detective named Whitworth into keeping the local police away from O'Connor and Pearce so they may transport the money (which involves using a champagne bucket to cover a huge rat on Whitworth's chest and using a blow torch to have the rat scratch and bite Whitworth). The next morning they embark on the mission in their Mitsubishis with Verone's money in the trunks and two of his henchmen riding along. During the transportation of Verone's money the corrupt Detective Whitworth calls in the army of police units he has waiting nearby. During the chase a police helicopter arrives and two police swat use ESD on the Mitsubishis and only hitting the Evo but Brian removes the ESD hook and throws it on a police car causing it to lose control and they lead the police to a warehouse complex. The police surround the front of the garage area so O'Connor's and Pearce's street racer friends create a "scramble" diversion allowing O'Connor and Pearce to sneak away in the Camaro and Challenger continuing their mission. First to be driven out from the garage were 4 new Dodge Rams to ram the police cars, then hundreds of cars, including O'Connor and Pearce. As the drama unfolds, Verone tries to escape aboard his yacht after informing Monica that he knew she was an undercover U.S. Customs agent. While aboard the yacht he scolds her on her slip-up for informing U.S. Customs agents about Verone's intention to flee the country via a secluded airfield. O'Connor's Camaro jumps off of a nearby ramp and lands on the top of the yacht to save Monica. Verone is arrested and the duffle bags carrying his drug money are recovered, save for an undisclosed amount having been secretly stolen by both O'Connor and Pearce. Fast & Furious 4 years later, Dominic Toretto and his new crew are hijacking fuel tankers in the Dominican Republic. The crew consists of Letty Ortiz, Tego, Rico Santos, Han Lue and Cara Mirtha. After a heist, Dominic believes that the trail is too hot and leaves Letty to go elsewhere. While he is in Panama City, Toretto gets a call from his sister Mia. She tells him that Letty has been murdered. In reality, Letty had amnesia and was sent to the hospital. Dom heads back to Los Angeles and examines the car crash that Letty was in and finds traces of nitromethane. Dom then goes to the only car mechanic that uses nitromethane and coerces him into giving him the name David Park, the man who ordered the fuel. Meanwhile, FBI agent Brian O'Conner is trying to track down a drug dealer named Arturo Braga. His search leads him to David Park. Dom arrives at Park's apartment first and hangs him out of the window by his ankles before letting go. Brian, who was also on his way to Park's place, saves Park and Park becomes the FBI's new informant. Park gets Brian into a street race through Los Angeles; the winner will become the last driver on a team that traffics heroin between the United States-Mexico border,Brian selects a modified Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 from the Impound Lot, and Dom races with his modified 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS . Dom also shows up to race. Two drivers are killed during the race. Dom wins the race by bumping Brian's car, making him lose control. Brian uses his power as an FBI agent to arrest another driver, Dwight Mueller, and takes his place on the team. The day after, the team meets Fenix Rise, one of Braga's men. It was revealed to Dom that Fenix was the person who murdered Letty. They drive across the border, using underground tunnels to avoid detection. Brian had prior knowledge that after the heroin was delivered Braga ordered the drivers to be killed (he was able to plant Letty undercover to capture Braga in exchange for Dom's freedom when she was murdered), and after a tense stand-off, Dom wrecks his car to distract Braga's men and Brian hijacks a Hummer with USD $60 million worth of heroin. Both Dom and Brian drive back to Los Angeles. They hide the heroin in a police impound lot. The next day, Brian tells his superiors that he can lure Braga into a trap, forcing him to personally show up to exchange money for the heroin, so that the police can arrest him. He says he will do this if they will pardon Dom. At the drop site, however, the man who claims to be Braga is a decoy and Campos, the real Braga, escapes and flees to Mexico. Brian and Dom head out to Mexico on their own to catch Braga. They find him at a church and apprehend him. As Braga's henchmen come down to rescue their leader, Brian and Dom drive through the underground tunnels back to the United States. During the final moments of the chase, Brian crashes his car and is injured after being T-boned by Fenix at the end of the tunnel. Before Fenix can kill Brian, Dom, who was not far behind, drives into and kills Fenix. As police and helicopters start streaming to the crash site on the U.S. side, Brian tells Dom to get out of there. Dom says he is tired of running. Despite Brian's request for clemency, the judge sentences Dom to 25 years to life. Dom boards a prison bus that will take him to Lompoc penitentiary. As the bus drives down the road, Mia and Brian, along with Tego and Don Omar (who assisted in the Dominican Republic heists), arrive in their cars to intercept it. Fast Five When Dominic Toretto is being transported to Lompoc prison by bus, his sister Mia Toretto and friend Brian O'Conner lead an assault on the bus, causing it to crash and freeing Dom. While the authorities search for them, the trio escape to Rio de Janeiro. Awaiting Dom's arrival, Mia and Brian join their friend Vince and other participants on a job to steal three cars from a train. Brian and Mia discover that agents from the U.S. Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) are also on the train and that the cars are seized property. When Dom arrives with the rest of the participants, he realizes that one of them, Zizi is only interested in stealing one car, a Ford GT40. Dom has Mia steal the car herself while he and Brian fight Zizi and his henchmen, during which Zizi kills the DEA agents assigned to the vehicles. Dom and Brian are captured and brought to crime lord Hernan Reyes, the owner of the cars and Zizi's boss. Reyes orders the pair be interrogated to discover the location of the car, but they manage to escape and retreat to their safehouse. While Brian, Dom, and Mia examine the car to discover its importance, Vince arrives and is caught trying to remove a computer chip from it. He admits he was planning to sell the chip to Reyes on his own, and Dom forces him to leave. Brian investigates the chip and discovers it contains details of Reyes' criminal empire, including the locations of US$100 million in cash. Following the murder of the DEA agents aboard the train, blamed on Dom and his team, DSS agent Luke Hobbs and his team arrive in Rio to arrest Dom and Brian. With the help of local officer Elena Neves, they travel to Dom's safehouse, but find it under assault by Reyes' men. Brian, Dom and Mia escape, and Dom suggests they split up and leave Rio, but Mia announces she is pregnant with Brian's child. Dom agrees to stick together and suggests they steal Reyes' money to start a new life. The trio organizes a team to perform the heist, recruiting Han Seoul-Oh, Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Gisele Yashar, Tego Leo and Rico Santos. Vince later joins the team after saving Mia from being captured by Reyes' men, earning Dom's trust once more. Hobbs and his team eventually find and arrest Dom, Mia, Brian and Vince. While transporting them to the airport for extradition to the United States, the convoy is attacked by Reyes' men, who kill Hobbs' team. Hobbs and Elena are saved by Dom, Brian, Mia and Vince as they fight back against Reyes' men and escape, but Vince is shot in the process and dies. Wanting to avenge his murdered team, Hobbs and Elena agree to help with the heist. The gang breaks into the police station where Reyes' money is kept and tear the vault from the building using their cars, dragging it through the city with police in pursuit. Believing they cannot outrun the police, Dom makes Brian continue without him while he attacks the police and the pursuing Reyes, using the vault attached to his car to smash their vehicles. Brian returns to kill Zizi, while Reyes is badly injured by Dom's assault. Hobbs arrives on the scene and kills Reyes. Hobbs refuses to let Dom and Brian go free but, unwilling to arrest them, agrees to give them a 24-hour head start to escape. The gang splits Reyes' money, leaving Vince's share to his family, before the members go their separate ways. On a tropical beach, Brian and a visibly pregnant Mia relax. They are met by Dom and Elena. Brian challenges Dom to a final, no-stakes race to prove who is the better driver. Hobbs is given a file by Monica Fuentes concerning the hijack of a military convoy in Berlin. In the file, Hobbs discovers a recent photo of Dom's former girlfriend Letty Ortiz, who had been presumed dead. Fast & Furious 6 One year following their successful Rio heist, Dominic Toretto and his crew of professional criminals have retired around the world: Dominic lives with Elena; his sister Mia lives with Brian O'Conner and their son, Jack; Gisele and Han have moved to Hong Kong; and Roman and Tej live in luxury. Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) agent Luke Hobbs and his partner Riley investigate the destruction of a Russian military convoy by former British Special Forces soldier Owen Shaw and his crew. Hobbs tracks down Dominic and persuades him to help take down Shaw after showing him a recent photo of Letty Ortiz, Dominic's former girlfriend, whom he thought was dead. Dominic gathers his crew together and they accept the mission in exchange for full amnesty for their past crimes, which will allow them to return home to the United States; Mia and Elena remain with Jack. One of Shaw's henchmen leads the crew to Shaw's hideout, but it is revealed to be a trap intended to distract the crew and police while Shaw's crew performs a heist elsewhere. Shaw flees by car, detonating his hideout behind him and disabling most of the police, leaving Dominic, Brian, Tej, Han, Gisele, Hobbs and Riley to pursue him. Letty arrives to help Shaw, and shoots Dominic without hesitation before escaping. Back at their headquarters, Hobbs tells Dominic's crew that Shaw is stealing components to create a Nightshade device which can disable power in an entire region; he intends to sell it to the highest bidder. Meanwhile, Shaw's investigation into the opposing crew reveals Letty's relationship with Dominic, but she is revealed to be suffering from amnesia. Dominic's crew investigates a Shaw subordinate who reveals Shaw's connection to Arturo Braga, a drug lord imprisoned by Brian. Brian returns to the United States as a prisoner to gain access to Braga, who discloses how Letty survived the explosion that was thought to have killed her; Shaw attempted to finish her off but after learning of her amnesia, he took her in. Aided by a former ally in the FBI, Brian is released from prison. In London, Dominic challenges Letty in a street racing competition, and afterwards returns her necklace he had kept. Tej tracks Shaw's next attack to a NATO Spanish military base. His crew assault a military convoy carrying a computer chip to complete the Nightshade device. Dominic's crew interfere, destroying the convoy while Shaw, accompanied by Letty, commandeers a tank and begins destroying cars along the highway. Brian and Roman manage to flip the tank; Letty is thrown from the tank and Dominic risks his life to save her from falling to her death. Shaw and his men are captured, but he reveals that he has kidnapped Mia. The crew are forced to release Shaw, and Riley (revealed to be working for Shaw) leaves with him; Letty chooses to remain with Dom. Shaw and his crew board a large aircraft while it is in motion on a runway as Dominic's crew gives chase. Dominic, Letty, Brian, and Hobbs board the craft; Brian rescues Mia and they escape using a car onboard. The plane attempts to take off but is held down by excess weight as Han, Gisele, Roman, Tej, Brian, and Mia tether the plane to their vehicles. Gisele sacrifices herself to save Han from one of Shaw's henchemen. Letty kills Riley and both she and Hobbs leap to safety, but Dominic pursues Shaw and the computer chip. Shaw is thrown from the plane as it crashes into the ground; Dom drives one of the remaining cars through the nose of the exploding plane and reunites with his crew, giving the chip to Hobbs to secure their amnesty. In the aftermath, Dominic and his team return to the United States. Hobbs and Elena (now working with Hobbs) arrive to confirm the crew are free; Elena accepts Dominic has chosen Letty over her. As Dominic's crew gather to share a meal, Dominic asks Letty if the gathering feels familiar; she answers no, but that it feels like home. The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift 1 or 3 years later, Sean Boswell, a young man with a talent for auto mechanics, has led a life of getting into trouble. His monoparental mother has had to relocate to different cities with him every time his problems at school or with the local authorities escalated enough. One day, Sean ends up flirting with the girlfriend of the school quarterback, resulting in him angrily throwing a baseball into Sean's rear window just as Sean tried to drive away and avoid confrontation. Upon damage of his car, Sean gets out and pulls out a 16mm wrench, threatening to fight. Fortunately, the two decide to duel on who gets the girlfriend, with the quarterback driving a Dodge Viper and Sean in his Chevelle. The race eventually turns awful as Sean smashes through old houses and the quarterback ends up crashing his car. Both end up at the police station, injured. The girlfriend is furious with both and the incident almost lands Sean in jail, and his mother, deciding not to deal with moving again, sends him to Tokyo to live with his father, stationed in Japan as a U.S. Naval officer. Upon reaching Tokyo, Sean's father warns him to not go near another car or he will be sent back to the US to serve jail. Sean awakes the next morning realising he has been enrolled into a private school in Tokyo. After class at lunch, Sean meets Twinkie, a fellow American, who hustles pre-owned goods to their Japanese classmates. After Shawn notices several automobile related wares Twinkie has, Twinkie introduces Sean to the world of drift racing by bringing him to a drift carpark where a race party is going on. Sean soon runs into Takashi, also known as DK (short for Drift King), and his close friend Han, who was born and raised in America. Sean is seen by Takashi talking to Neela, Takashi's girlfriend, and when Takashi tells him to back down, Sean challenges him to a race using Han's car, a Nissan Silvia. Takashi wins with his Nissan 350Z, and Han's car is totalled due to Sean's inexperience with drift racing, so Han tells Sean that he is not to leave Tokyo and must work for him to repay the car. Embarrassed from the race, Sean realises he has to. He soon learns that Han is involved in a business partnership with Takashi. Han becomes Sean's friend, and takes him under his wing, teaching him how to drift, and providing him with some financial support. Sean slowly builds a reputation in the drift scene, slowly improving and eventually beating one of Takeshi's lackeys Morimoto, who fumed in frustration after losing to Sean in his 350Z. Sean continues his training and befriends Neela, who is also Sean's classmate. She reveals that she, like Sean, was also considered an "outsider" once, not being native to Japan. She explains that she and Takashi grew up together after her mother died. However, after seeing Sean with Neela and learning of their time spent together, Takashi beats him and warns him to stay away from her. Angry after seeing Sean's bruises, Neela angrily leaves Takashi, to be with Sean. Takashi's uncle, Kamata, a high ranking Yakuza told him that there is a discrepancy in the account books, and that cash flow was not right. Kamata then tells Takashi that Han must have been cheating them out of money. One night Takashi confronts Han and his group with this discrepancy, and Han, Sean, and Neela flee before Takashi threatens them with a gun. Twinkie sneaks to the back to close the shutter doors, allowing a diversion for Sean and Neela to get into Sean's car and Han to get into his, as they escape. A car chase ensues through the Tokyo streets, with Takashi chasing Han, and Morimoto chasing Sean. Morimoto tries to wreck Sean, but a car comes at him in his lane and he attempts to dodge to the next lane but results in colliding with another, presumably killing Morimoto. Takashi, seeing Morimoto's car in a massive car pile up, smirks and leaves him behind as he catches up to Sean. He too tries to wreck Sean but is unsuccessful after Han slows down and allows Sean to take the lead, allowing Han to deal with Takashi. The chase leads onto downtown Tokyo, where Sean was alerted by Neela he was about to run into a crowd. Sean immediately horns to the crowd, signalling them to move. In the commotion he turns, with Takashi and Han following suit. Soon Takashi shoots at Han throughout the chase, with Han maneuvering to avoid getting shot. Han manages to knock Takashi to spin him out, but drives across a junction where he is unknowingly hit by Ian Shaw's Mercedes S Class, causing Han's car to flip over. The car begins to leak gasoline from the crash, while Han is unable to move from his injuries sustained. Just then Sean notices and he too gets collided at his car's rear by a truck. Sean and Neela leave the car and as they finally catch up to Han's wreckage, the gasoline leaked from the car reaches a nearby fire, triggering an explosion which also ruptures the nitrous resulting in a bigger explosion and killing Han. Simultaneously, Ian Shaw sent an intimidating message to Dominic for killing his brother Owen. People viewed the event as an accident, not a murder. Devastated, Neela pulls Sean away as they leave via subway. Sean and Neela go back to Sean's father's house, and Takashi comes to take Neela and threatens Sean with a gun, but Sean's father appears and does likewise to Takashi with his own gun. Neela voluntarily goes away with Takashi to prevent further mishap, along with Takashi taunting Sean that he will deal with Sean away from Sean's father. Sean's father, knowing the situation, immediately berates Sean and tells him that he will be dispatched back to the US, but Sean tries to reason. Sean's father relents after Sean said that he had caused the matter and it was only right he fixed it back. The next day, Twinkie meets up with Sean and asks what the plan was, which Sean telling Twinkie. Knowing the situation, Twinkie decides to aid Sean financially by providing cash for the returning of the laundered money. Sean attempts to make amends by heading to the Yakusa hideout and appealing to Kamata, returning the money Han stole, also offering to an "honor race", a duel where whoever loses is to be exiled from town. Kamata agrees, and sets the race location. It is on a touge (mountain pass) that Takashi has the advantage on, since he's supposedly the only one to ever make it down to the bottom in one piece. Sean, Twinkie and Han's crew return to their safehouse to find it under police investigation and everything had been confiscated, including any remaining cars. However, the wreck of the Silvia Sean first used to duel Takashi was left, and the engine was still intact. They take it, and Sean's father fixes them up with his old Ford Shelby. Sean then equpis the car and modifies it for the race, and after many tests and mods, the car is ready. The race takes place at night atop the mountain pass, with Sean and Takashi ready. As the race progresses, Takashi constantly plays dirty by tackling Sean many times. Sean was able to withstand the hits and manages to swerve Takashi which allowed him to take the lead. Nearing the end of the race, Takashi tries to knock Sean out again, but Sean smartly brakes and Takashi was sent flying down the mountain. Sean wins the race, but from the crash Takashi's 350Z wreck was falling onto the road. Fortunately Sean closely manages to dodge the wreck by drifting. Arriving at the finish, Takashi barely survives, however his loss causes him to suffer a humiliating defeat at the hands of Sean, whom Takashi still considers an "outsider". Kamata tells Sean he is free to go, and Takashi presumably leaves Tokyo. Free from the Yakuza, Neela gets back with Sean. Time passes, Sean is the new Drift King and is hanging out in the underground parking lot from earlier in the film with Neela, now his girlfriend. Twinkie comes up to Sean, saying someone wants to challenge him, which Sean accepts only after finding out the challenger apparently knew Han. Sean takes his new drift car and heads to meet the mystery challenger who is none other than Dominic Toretto. Toretto and Sean hold a brief conversation, with Toretto saying that Han once rode with him and liked muscle cars, the one currently driven by him was won from Han. Sean knew Toretto's reputation and said that the race they have won't be any "10 second race", with Toretto saying he had "nothing but time". Neela counts off the race, the cars take off as both head on for the first straight. Fast & Furious 7 Unknown details. Fast and Furious 8 Unknown details. Fast and Furious 9 Unknown details. References Category:Franchise Content